Haven High
by catsrule
Summary: This is a story about Holly and Trouble in high school, and their quest to becoming friends, because at the beginning, Holly hates trouble's guts. And SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

It was the first day of school at Haven High. 60-year-old Trouble Kelp was sitting at his desk talking to his best friend Ash Vein.

Though the class was filled with fairly pretty girls, there was one girl in particular who kept catching his attention.

This girl caught his attention, because she was **so different! **She was casually dressed in camouflage cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Her auburn locks brushed her shoulders, and her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. She was sitting on top of her desk, chatting with some boys about…he strained his pointed ears to hear… _crunchball?_

Crunchball was ordinarily a male-dominated sport, and it was rare to fine a girl that even liked to think about crunchball.

Ash, noticing him looking at the girl, and not paying attention to the conversation, said, "Oh, she's Holly Short. She's in my homeroom, and is pretty weird. We played a totally** stupid **'getting-to-know-you' game, so I know a little bit about her. She plays crunchball, and likes guy-stuff. She says she wants to be an LEP officer when she grows up."

Trouble kept looking over at Holly, only half-listening to Ash. When one of the guys put his arm over her shoulders, he felt a small twinge of jealousy, and then when she shrugged it off he felt a small surge of happiness.

Then she playfully punched him on the shoulder, and the twinge replaced the surge.

"I think that's her boyfriend," Ash noted, "Johnny Sparks. Weird that he'd choose her for his girlfriend, isn't it mate?"

"Yeah," Trouble said absentmindedly, "weird."

**-Holly's POV-**

Holly was sitting on top of her desk (her favorite spot). Beside her was her boyfriend, Johnny Sparks. She and his friends were discussing crunchball, a popular fairy sport. The catch was, crunchball was a popular sport for guys, not girls. But Holly was NOT like most girls. She was a rebel, complete with ungirly cargo pants (that her mom hated) and her hair cropped short (that her mom loathed, but could not do much about).

Holly was trying to remain in the conversation, but her mind kept wandering. She also kept wondering why that boy a few desks down kept staring at her.

Did she still have food on her face from breakfast? Or was it that he had a horribly tragic staring disorder? Holly ruled the last one out as unlikely, and had already checked for UFF, (Unidentified Facial Food) then she looked around at the other girls in the class and realized why.

The other girls in the class were girly, and were pretty much all airheads, complete with pink lip gloss, and shoes that matched their purses.

Johnny suddenly put his arm over her shoulders. Startled, Holly shrugged it off, but then punched him playfully on the shoulders to make up for it.

She supposed that everyone considered them an _item _by now, but in her heart of hearts, Holly knew she was not ready for a boyfriend. Actually, she didn't feel the need to get serious; she just wanted to have fun. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when the boy who'd been looking at her walked over were she and the guys were sitting at.

"Hey," he said "I'm Trouble."

**-Trouble-**

As Ash was explaining, Trouble suddenly felt the urge to walk over there. He stood up, and casually walked over.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Trouble."

Sparks jumped in, "Hey man, wassup? I'm Johnny, and these are the guys, Mike, Cody, Brian, and Nick."

"Hey." The group chorused.

"Oh," Sparks added, "and this is Holly, my girlfriend."

"S'up." Holly nodded.

"Hey," Johnny said, "we were all thinkin' a headin' to Spud's after school, you game?"

Trouble glanced at Ash, who shrugged, "Sure, why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "You're ON

**Chapter 2: "You're ON!"**

Trouble and Ash met at Ash's locker. "So," Trouble said, "Ready Ash?"

"Okay, just one sec." Ash grunted, attempting (unsuccessfully) to pull a book out of his locker, which was crammed with books, "I just need to get this out!"

Ash held the book with both hands, pressed his feet against the wall, and heaved with all his might, but it wouldn't budge. As Ash was attempting to wedge the book from his locker, Chix Verbil walked by.

"Hey Ash, having trouble with your locker?" he scoffed, "Step aside, and let a real man yank that bad boy out!"

Chix grabbed the book, winked (at the girl, mostly), and heaved.

It did not budge.

Chix blinked confusedly, cracked his knuckles, and put in another melodramatic attempt. It still would not come out. He put both hands on it, and yanked as hard as he could, his face getting beet red with the effort. By then, a small crowd was beginning to form around Ash's locker.

A girl stepped out of the crowd, pushed Chix aside, and yanked. The book popped cleanly out of the locker.

Chix stared at her, and then protested loudly, "Well, **I** loosened it!"

The girl chuckled to herself and handed Ash the book. Trouble saw her face, and then realized that it actually was Holly Short.

Chix quickly reached for another book (as if to prove he was actually really manly). He tugged, but it didn't budge. Then, he tried doing the same thing Holly had done, focusing on copying her every movement.

Then he yanked, bringing out not only the book he was holding, but also the entire contents of Ash's locker with it. Chix was engulfed by a tidal wave of books, gym socks, pencils, pens, and some unidentifiable junk.

The crowd, withdrew a few steps, but also burst out laughing.

Holly smirked, and turned, walking away. She went a little ways, but then turned around.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not?" She asked, directing this comment at Trouble and Ash.

"Huh?" Ash muttered, completely confused.

"Helllooo, to Spud's Spud Emporium of course!"

"OH! Yeah, right that!" Ash quickly stuffed the rest of his books into his locker, and then they all walked outside together, picking up their hoverboards (The fairy version of a skateboard).

Holly casually glanced at Trouble's board, then her eyes widened with shock. "Wow," she gasped, "You've got the new Mach360 hoverboard, with the chrome edging!"

"Yeah," Trouble grinned, happy to impress, "A birthday present."

Holly's board was rather old, but to fix it up, Holly yearly painted it jet-black, with lime-green accents. She jumped up onto it, and grinned wickedly, "Even with your fancy boards, rich boys, I'll bet that neither one of you can beat me in a race."

They took one look at each other, and shouted, "Your ON!"

All three of them hopped onto their boards, and sped away. They all took turns taking the lead, but Holly ended up arriving at Spud's first.

She grinned triumphantly as the other two skidded to a stop.

"Tol'ja I'd beat you two!" She gloated.

Trouble quickly caught his breath, and gasped, "We… we let you win."

"Yeah!" Ash enthusiastically added, "We felt bad that your board is a piece of junk, and that you're a girl, so we let you…" he trailed off as he saw the shimmer of fun in her eye be replaced by the red-hot glitter of malice.

"You'll regret that." She remarked coolly, and with that, punched both of them in the stomach.

They both automatically doubled over in pain, but quickly straightened up, wincing slightly as they drew breath.

"S-sorry," Trouble attempted to fix the damage that they had both created, "W-we didn't mean it, we're just sore losers is all!"

"Speak for yourself mate!" Ash exclaimed, but he was hushed up by a glare from Holly.

"You got that right." Holly muttered, and with that, walked away.

Trouble stared after her, eyes widened with shock, while Ashe massaged his stomach, and muttered something about "D'arviting temperamental female elves, who can't take a D'arviting joke…"

Meanwhile, Holly stormed over to Spud's, and was intercepted by Johnny and his crew.

She and Johnny were standing outside the Emporium, and were talking.

Trouble looked up at the tinkle of her laughter, (well, that was just to trouble, to Ash, it was a loud, annoying explosion from a certain D'arviting temperamental female elf who happened to have punched him in the stomach).

He strained his pointed ears, but he couldn't make out their conversation. He had a sinking feeling, though, that it was about him and Ash.

Sparks turned, spotting him, and called, "Hey Kelp! Vein! Come over here!"

Trouble and Ash nervously walked over, anticipating a beating from Holly's boyfriend and his friends. "So guys, we're gonna head over to the hover-park to practice some new moves. You two game?" Sparks ran his fingers through his hair, looking even cooler than he already had before.

Trouble and Ash shared a hesitant glance before gamely saying, "Why not?"

So off they went, to the Haven Hover-Park, home to some of the most hardcore hoverboarders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Payback…or…not Chapter 3: Payback…or…not?

Holly Short was ticked. No, it was more than that. She could not _believe_ the nerve of those two boys. They _actually_ had the _nerve_ to claim that they had let her win because her board was a "piece of junk", and because she was a girl!

Well, she'd show them who had the better board. She would prove to those fat-headed egomaniacs that she was just as good as they were, maybe even better. Then she would finally get the respect that she deserved.

Holly grinned slightly as she climbed up the ramp. This had been the sight of some of her best ego trims, and she did not expect today to be any different.

Holly glanced down the ramp one last time, before taking the plummet. It was long, but she knew that she'd make it. She took a deep breath, then, _whoosh_!

Holly had always loved the feeling of hoverboarding, because it was like flying. Gravity seemed no longer a tether, until the board dipped for it's descent.

Her speed picked up as she descended, and as she reached the other side, she made herself small, back flipping twice before gravity yet again tugged her back downwards.

Holly was well aware that this was extremely dangerous, but she also knew that the more flips, and the closer the call, the more nerve, and the tougher your rep became.

Holly turned the board, and headed down the ramp for another go, but then some idiot walked right across the ramp, right into her path! Trying to avoid him, she swerved the board, but then lost her balance and flipped off the ramp, crashing into a bike-rack. The impact of landing on her chest caused three of her ribs to snap, as well as her arm.

Luckily, she still had magic, so her blue sparks promptly fixed her up.

Trouble saw the whole thing, and dashed to her side.

Johnny, on the other hand, was busy laughing with his gang, so they hadn't noticed her spill. For them, Holly crashing after one of her daredevil stunts was of the norm, so they didn't pay much attention anymore.

Trouble touched her arm hesitantly, "Holly," he called tentatively, "Are you okay?"

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her stirring.

Suddenly, she shot up, shaking her head, and then leapt to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Trouble asked, "That was quite some fall."

Holly, ignoring him, picked up her board, and slightly winced as she straightened back up.

Trouble was startled to see blood dripping down the side of her face, and anxiously moved in front of her. He tried one more stab at being friendly, "Yikes, some cut. Need some help healing it?" His attempt at winning her over was a futile one, because he was shot down with a cold glare from Holly that could freeze the sun.

"No thanks," she growled, and turned her back on him. He heard her mutter, "D'arviting sexist pig," under her breath as she briskly walked away.

Trouble _really_ regretted telling her that he had let her win. He figured that he had nipped any chance of them becoming friends…or more … in the bud. Trouble picked up his board and walked over to Ash, who was thinking that that D'arviting temperamental female got what she D'arviting deserved.

He obviously was still sour and sore over getting punched by a girl who had out skated him.

**-Holly-**

When Holly finally came to, she was well aware that her blackout had only lasted a second. She was startled, though, to hear the voice of Trouble Kelp calling her name. To prove that she was not a weak wimp that got phased by teeny little falls, she jumped up. No matter how many bones she broke, she would never be seen as weak. EVER!

She felt his gaze hot on the side of her head as she bent over to retrieve her poor hoverboard, which had thankfully survived the fall.

Holly had already been aware of the wet sticky stuff dripping down her cheek was blood, but she was pretty sure that her magic would heal it soon enough.

Then he stood in front of her, and impudently implied that she couldn't heal herself on her own. He actually had the nerve to ask her if she needed him to _heal_ it for her, as if she was incapable of the ability to heal herself!

To that statement she calmly replied, "No thanks," and only lost her temper when she turned away.

Holly stood next to Johnny, who she knew would never mistake her for weak.

"Hey, Johnny," she said, wiping her cheek, "I think I'm gonna head home; I have crunchball practice in an hour."

"'kay Holls." Johnny said absentmindedly.

Holly turned to walk away, and bumped into none other that Chix Verbil. "H-h-hey Holly," he stammered, "I'm sorry that I got in your way. I saw your fall. That musta hurt. D'ya think a kiss'll make it better?" he asked innocently, with his best devilish smile (or attempt at a flirtatious devilish smile), and puckering his lips.

Holly smirked, and answered by punching him right in the, well, kisser, causing him to fall flat on his back with a shocked expression.

With that, Holly jumped onto her board, and sped off.

Trouble Kelp stared after her, thinking, _Wow she's pretty_.


End file.
